


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: the Middleman

by DesertScribe



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Aliens, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: Just a ficlet written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, which can be foundHERE.Prompt: literally anything cute





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2018: the Middleman

Some days as a Middleman you might find yourself fighting giant ugly cyborg slug monsters who then combine into what must be the slimiest kaiju ever (Ida'll insist it only ranks in at #4, historically speaking), and you jump in the Middlejet and blast that sucker full of missiles before it has a chance to stomp on Los Angeles's Little Tokyo neighborhood, because that's your job and you love doing it. Other days you might find yourself fighting hyper-carnivorous space kittens, and days like that kind of suck, because you feel bad for punching anything so adorable in the face even though you know they'd eat you bones and all along with everyone else if given half the chance. And some entirely other days yet, you might find yourself teaming up with the latest species of cute fuzz ball to fight a robot kraken (the fuzz balls will somehow look cuter when their fur is wet and scraggly and slightly singed after a triumphant battle, and Lacey will be mad if somebody doesn't share pictures), and those days are kind of the best, Wendy thinks, though she still believes the Ewoks were a sign that Star Wars jumped the shark.


End file.
